


the fool

by odysseus



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 15:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6084687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odysseus/pseuds/odysseus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>they thought they'd be the hero.<br/>in the end, their role was taken away by that comedian...</p>
            </blockquote>





	the fool

It’s a secret that they withheld for as long as they could remember – but halfway throughout the fight, Chara gave up.

They knew how so, really – it’s when their head stops pounding with excessive, obsessive thoughts, when their temper turns fairer in each timeline they throw their heart and body and mind into, where their warped thoughts slowly unravel and uncurl and leaves them with a sense of dread, because it’s been so long since they had gained control of their body without the need to kill anyone and they have no idea how to reset. Even if they reset, they knew it—well, Sans, of course; wouldn’t let up on them so easily, they know this – It’s what Sans is, secretly filled with grudge and bitter regret, and as a friend, they should know this, right?

Why are they fighting? Perhaps it became a moot point for them long ago already. The foreign feel of a rough handle of the knife in their hand is already the norm to them, and the continuous resets and the rage-inducing battles (it isn’t so much anymore, to be honest) have been what they became so accustomed too.

You could say they just couldn’t give up just /yet/, a small voice at the back of their mind said so, even if their movements are waning in enthusiasm and they’re usually idly standing around, letting the attacks dance around (and sometimes through) them.

* 10 DMG.

They couldn’t give up, and yet they want to give up.

Maybe that’s how Sans felt most of the time?

* 10 DMG.

GAME OVER.  
“You cannot give up just yet…”

What’s the point in anything anymore, he says, when everything you know and love will all be reset to a variable of 0?

What's the point if everything is programmed and coded so as to allow the anomaly to reset to choose the paths unraveled before it?

What's the point in anything? 

> CONTINUE.

For now, they’d just let Sans play the hero they failed to be.


End file.
